Nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Lupin tras la muerte de Sirius.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Lo que siempre se dice "nada de esto me pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla..." Simplemente pasen y lean.

**Notas de la autora: **Sólo decirles que contiene shônen ai, pero muy suavecito, apenas una insinuación, no hay nada explícito (a menos de lo explícita que pueda ser tu mente cuando te pongas a imaginar, pero bueno, eso ya cada uno ) Y ahora, a leer.

**Nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto...**

Estoy sentado en el sillón en el que tantas otras veces te sentabas pero ya no podrás hacerlo más.

Miro tu cuarto. Aunque está destartalado y lleno de polvo sigue notándose tu presencia. Las cosas están tal y como las dejaste antes de que nos fuésemos esa fatídica noche. Nadie ha tocado nada. No lo he permitido.

Dicen que salga, que no debo quedarme aquí encerrado ahogándome en mi sufrimiento, que ellos también te querían y te echan de menos, pero que ahora no podemos perder ni un momento. ¿Lo oyes? Si fuese así no te habrían obligado a permanecer encerrado en el sitio que más odiabas sobre la faz de la tierra, porque los que te conocíamos sabíamos lo que esta casa significaba para ti. Incluso cuando decías que el haber estado en Azkaban no era nada comparado con volver a la casa en la que te criaste porque esto te traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

Desapareciste, te esfumaste, me dejaste solo cuando habías jurado que nunca lo harías.

No tengo un cuerpo sobre el que llorar. No tengo una tumba sobre la que golpear mi frustración. No tengo un lugar donde ir para ahogar mi dolor.

Siempre fuiste valiente, arrojado, demasiado impulsivo, apasionado...Nunca me extrañó que fueras un Gryffindor, aunque eso en tu casa no lo entendían y te lo hicieron pagar caro.

Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts recuerdo que a veces oía tu llanto tras las cortinas de la cama en el silencio de la noche y sin embargo, por las mañanas, te volvías a levantar de buen humor y siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro. Jamás te dije nada, sabía que eso habría herido tu orgullo, al saberte descubierto, al mostrar tu punto débil. Aunque fingías indiferencia hacia tu familia, yo sabía que en el fondo de tu alma había dolor.

Recuerdo que eras muy popular. Tenías a muchas chicas e incluso a algunos chicos detrás de ti. ¿Quién podría resistirse a tus ojos azules cuando miraban de forma seductora y a esa sonrisa elocuente? Sí, es cierto, a muchos les robaste el corazón pero, ¿a quién pertenecía el tuyo? Estuviste con muchas personas, pero no fueron más que entretenimientos, a ninguna la llegaste a querer porque temías que te lastimaran. Sólo tus amigos, Peter, ese maldito Peter, James y yo logramos que te mostrases ante nosotros como eras, aunque quizás, ante quién más te mostraste fuese a mí, sobretodo después de descubrir que era un hombre lobo.

¿Por qué no le contabas a Colagusano? Peter era demasiado... ¿Simple? ¿Inocente? Quizás lo fuese entonces, cuando lo conocimos, aunque luego se convirtió en una serpiente asquerosa. ¿Y a Cornamenta? Él y tú erais uña y carne, no había dos mejores amigos en todo Hogwarts, pero aún así sabías que había cosas que él no entendería, como el miedo al rechazo. ¿Por eso me escogiste, por que yo si sabía lo que era ser rechazado por los demás? Supongo que por eso me elegiste como confidente de tus secretos temores. Yo te servía de apoyo y tú a mí.

A ti te atormentaba el hecho de ser rechazado por los que querías, toda tu vida fue así, aún más cuando te encerraron en Azkaban. Te horrorizaba el acabar convirtiéndote en una serpiente como casi toda tu familia. Pero tú no eras como ellos. Tú eras tú, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, y así me gustabas.

Mi mayor temor era, es y será el rechazo por mi condición de licántropo. No sabías cuantas veces me echaron y me rechazaron sólo por este hecho, condenándome una y otra vez a la eterna soledad porque nadie quería acercarse más allá del lobo y mirar al hombre. Únicamente tú estuviste siempre a mi lado. Incluso cuando lo descubristeis, pude ver en Colagusano y Cornamenta cierto temor en sus ojos, al menos al principio, hasta que se acostumbraron. Pero tú me mirabas de distinta forma, como comprendiendo mi dolor y no mostrabas ningún temor. Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte el que tuvieras la idea de haceros animagos para acompañarme en las noches de luna llena y así ayudarme a hacer más soportables las transformaciones.

Una vez lloré por ti porque creí perderte para siempre el día que te llevaron a Azkaban injustamente acusado por asesinar a Peter y otras personas, y haber delatado a los Potter. Pero aún así, el saber que aún seguías con vida y la certeza que sentía mi corazón de que tú eras inocente, me ayudaban a seguir adelante. Ahora ya no me queda nada, me has dejado definitivamente. Sólo existes en mi memoria y en los recuerdos que pueblan mi alma.

Si cierro los ojos aún puedo ver tu rostro sonriéndome cuando te despertaba por las mañanas. Tu pelo negro se enredaba en mis dedos y el olor de tu cuerpo me embriagaba. Recuerdo cuánto te gustaba que te tocase el pelo cuando recostabas tu cabeza sobre mi pecho. Sabías cómo derretirme al besar mi cuello, despacio, lentamente, con una dulzura que nunca habría esperado. O tus manos al moverse libremente sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir lo que jamás nadie pudo. Cuando estaba contigo lograba olvidarme de todo, incluso de la maldición que llevo en mi sangre.

Pero ya no estarás jamás conmigo y a mí me toca seguir adelante sólo. Desearía poder dejar este mundo de miseria atrás, pero sé que no me perdonarías jamás el hecho de que dejase a Harry sólo, sobretodo ahora que ya no tiene ni a sus padres ni a su padrino. No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo, nuestro hijo...Cuánto me hubiese gustado poder decir esas palabras estando a tu lado.

No debo llorar más, debo mantenerme firme para poder ayudar a Harry a salir de ésta y que pueda enfrentarse a Voldemort. Haré que tú, James y Lily os sintáis orgullosos del chico porque será un gran hombre.

Nuestro reencuentro, si es que hay algo más allá de esta vida, tendrá que esperar, Sirius, pero ojalá llegue a producirse.

Cuando desaparezca, los libros hablarán del gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, pero de nosotros, Sirius, ¿quién hablará? ¿Nos recordará alguien? Lo cierto es que una vez hayan desaparecido las personas que queremos, nadie hablará de nosotros cuando hayamos muerto...

Viernes, 28 de mayo de 2004

Aroa Nehring


	2. Agradecimientos y autopromoción

**Agradecimientos y autopromoción**

**Notas de la autora: **Quisiera darle las gracias a dos buenos amigos míos por decirme lo que más y lo que menos le ha gustado del fic. A **Román**, por decirme que es, de mis fics, el que más le ha gustado, y a **Aufal**, por decirme también que le gustó, aunque lo suyo sean más las historias extrañas y retorcidas. Ahora a responder los reviews que me han dejado:

**Lord Zanator: **¿De veras que casi te hago llorar O.O? Jeje, gracias por el cumplido, eso quiere decir que me salió bien lo melodramático del fic y que no se me da mal escribir algo dramático ¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Si me emociono y todo :D, reviews así son los que hacen que a una le suba la moral, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera te gusta mucho el slash. Yo si soy bastante adepta al slash, aunque de Harry Potter, más que nada a la pareja Remus/Sirius, y quizás también James, pero éste si se da en un universo paralelo o así, sino queda algo raro. Bueno, pues, gracias por tu review y espero encontrarme más reviews tuyos si subo más fics

**Lamia-Somniorum: **Gracias por leerlo, por tu felicitación y por los ánimos Me alegra saber que pese a que no te gusten este tipo de slash te haya gustado mi fic. A mi sí me gustan, aunque depende, porque algunos son excesivamente gráficos, en este tipo de historias prefiero las que tratan el tema de forma más sutil. ¿No dicen que es mejor insinuar que mostrar, y dejar lo demás a la imaginación? Pues eso es lo que yo opino. No me suena la película que me has dicho (_Nadie hablará de nosotras cuando hayamos muerto_, de Díaz Yanes), aunque mi amigo, cuando le di el fic también me comentó de la película, por lo que el hecho de que el título de la película coincida con el del fic, fue casualidad, simplemente se me pasó esa frase por la mente y decidí escribir un fic con ese título. Voy a subir otro fic que escribí de Harry Potter, aunque es anterior a éste y, en mi opinión, de menos calidad, pero aún así, si lo lees y me dejas un review me alegrará mucho. Adiós :D

Ahora a promocionar mis fics

**Harry Potter:**

**_En lo profundo del alma_**-Es un fic sobre Lupin, y cómo se encuentra éste tras la muerte de Sirius, aunque se da cuenta que no está sólo, que hay otra persona que también es importante para él, y que no ha perdido aún. No es slash.

**_Algo que no se quiere reconocer_**-Es un fic sobre el quinto año en Hogwarts de los merodadores.

**Yami no Matsuei:**

**_Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata_**-Un encuentro que marcará por siempre, al menos, a uno de los dos partícipes.

**_Shinigami_**-Un poema que escribí antes incluso de leer este manga, pero que cuando lo encontré en un cuaderno perdido, pensé que podría describir lo que se siente al ser un shinigami.

**D·N·Angel:**

**_Encuentros en el frío de una noche de invierno_**-Creo que es lo más explícito que he escrito. Es un Satoshi/Daisuke (mi pareja favorita de D·N·Angel, aunque sepamos que entre ellos dos no hay ni habrá nunca nada más allá de una fuerte amistad, las situaciones rayantes en las que suele colocarlos la autora hacen que den mucho juego como posible pareja de slash). Éste fic me estaba dando mucha lata porque de las tres personas que lo habían leído antes de subirlo pues, la primera me dijo que estaba bien escrito pero que no le gustan este tipo de historias, la segunda (mi prima) le gustó pero se me quedó mirando con cara rara cuando le dije que lo había escrito yo (es la única que lo sabe), y la tercera, le gustó, bueno, se envició, pero primero me dijo que yo era una pervertida de mente calenturienta por leerlo, pero que aún lo era más la que lo había escrito (sin comerlo ni beberlo me pusieron de pervertida por partida doble) y no conforme con esto, le habló a todo el mundo sobre cierto fic que me había bajado yo de Internet y que me había leído (al carajo se fue mi fama de ser la más buenecita e inocente del grupo, aunque yo ya se los había dicho, que los que parecemos más buenos podemos resultar los peores XP)

**_Deseos prohibidos_**-¿Qué puede desear alguien a quién se le prohíbe tener necesidad por algo o por alguien? Shonen ai, pero cómo en éste, nada explícito.

**_Pensamientos_**-Los pensamientos de Hiwatari tras la primera aparición de Krad, cuando aún están todos en la isla de excursión.

**_Mi reflejo_**-Es un song fic con una canción del mismo título de Christina Aguilera. Son dos capítulos, cada uno para un personaje.

**_¿Por qué?_**-Riku está sola llorando en su cuarto. ¿Por qué?

**_Autómata_**-Un poema que pensé le vendría bien a Hiwatari. No sé por qué pero tengo afán por los tipos de pasados traumáticos ¬¬

**Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne:**

**_La espera de la esperanza_**-Este fic trata sobre los recuerdos que Noin tiene de Jeanne y de Maron, y sobre su esperanza de volver a reencontrarse con la reencarnación de su amada.

**Count Caín:**

**_Cicatrices_**-El primer fic que escribí de Caín. Habla sobre esas cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su alma que no cerrarán nunca.

**_Cristales rotos_**-Este fic sobre Caín tiene su origen en una de las portadas de capítulos del último tomo de la serie. Si quieren saber más, leanlo.

**_Un hogar secreto_**-Un fic del inglés que traduje y que me parece que condensa muy bien la relación entre Caín y Riff.

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
